Nikiforov Obssesion (Viktuuri)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Cuando un artista resulta inseguro como es el caso de Yuuri Katsuki, debe encontrar una Musa que se encargue de guiar y ser todo su mundo. One shot AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki]


**"El amor es el sufrimiento más hermoso que hay"**

 **NIKIFOROV OBSSESION**

Ser un artista era difícil, muy difícil, mucho más si eras uno como lo es Yuuri Katsuki. Su arte era magistral, desde los 14 años ha estado en ese mundo tan complicado de entrar y mucho más, de pegar. Nadie se imagina que un artista capaz de hacer tantas sublimes obras de arte sea alguien tan inseguro, frustrado y esto se queda sumamente corto. Ya muchas de sus piezas se han vendido en grandes sumas de dinero, no solo por ricachones excéntricos de Japón sino de muchos lugares del mundo. Podían decir que como artista ya había alcanzado su meta en la vida, ser reconocido mundialmente y posiblemente no quedar en el olvido en la historia del arte.

En realidad, no. Estaba bloqueado, impotente y sumamente desesperado, a sus ojos su arte era mediocre, simple y sin nada que la hiciera especial, en diferencia a muchos amigos suyos. Lightning con su arte corporal, Leo con sus esculturas y Otabek usando cualquier material pusieran en frente suyo para convertirlo en una obra maestra. Por su parte, el solo pintaba, nada más, plasmar imágenes en un lienzo sin más. ¿qué más podía hacer? Su vida se resumía en el arte, si ya ni eso podía hacer...

Una galería abriría en un par de meses, se supone que su obra sería la más importante y grande de esa galería ¿Adivinen qué? Ese lienzo seguía en blanco, ni siquiera el polvo se dignaba a quitar su color inmaculado.

—Tal vez si te lo puedes tomar con calma, pero al menos intenta algo—soguería su hermana, tan solo se quedó en la misma posición, con los botes de pintura en frente, la enorme variedad de pinceles y brochas junto al ya dicho lienzo con dos metros de largo y cuatro de ancho.

—No sé qué hacer. Todo lo que viene a mi mente es lo que ya he hecho y a nadie gustaría. No sé si usar monocromo o color, abstracto o un retrato, paisaje natural o urbano... ¿En que se supone que me inspire para seguir pintando?

Antes simplemente era feliz pintando, hasta la tontería más pequeña como su lindo cachorro llegando a pintar un enorme mural del ecosistema marino, el cual ahora era parte importante de un Museo acerca de la vida marina. Sin embargo, ahora, teniendo conocimiento de lo que era el mundo se había comenzado a plantear realmente ¿Porque pintaba? ¿Qué quería transmitir con sus obras pero que nadie notaba o sabia describir más allá de lo estético? Lo que carecían sus cuadros de originalidad, sobraban en sentimientos, plasmados de manera vivida con pinturas, colores o tiza. Todo lo que había hecho últimamente estaba vacío, seco y frío.

—Pues...—quedó pensativa, desde que su hermano tenía suficiente uso de razón y coordinación había estado pintando.

Ella fue la primera en apoyarlo y ayudarlo a seguir su sueño de ser artista, nunca se apartaba cuando sabía que estaba inseguro de sus grandes obras, recuerda incluso esos pequeños dibujos que Yuuri entregaba como regalo a sus 6 años, pequeñas obras maestras que aun guardaba por el amor que sentía en ellas. Verlo de esta manera la asustaba ¿Cómo devolverle la inspiración a alguien que la tuvo de manera innata?

— ¿Porque no buscas una musa? —Yuuri volteó a mirarla con interés y curiosidad—Lightning hace sus mejores obras cuando su lienzo en Francesco, Leo esculpe mejor que nunca cuando ve a Des y Otabek vuelve un pedazo de tela en el mejor retrato de Yuri ¿No será eso lo que te falta?

Miro de nuevo el lienzo blanco ¿Una Musa? Nunca lo había considerado, era algo que, viéndolo ahora, resultaba muy obvio. Todos los artistas de la historia habían tenido una gran musa, una persona que les diera inspiración fuera o no real como era el caso de los pintores más religiosos. Quizás esa era la solución a su bloqueo, la resolución de su vida misma y motivo para seguir pintando. Lo que fácil llega, problemas trae ¿Quién podía ser su musa? ¿Cómo convencer a alguien de que lo fuera? Sus amigos tenían la ventaja de ser gente bella, permitiendo así primero una pequeña atracción mínimamente superficial para después pasar a lo más íntimo con sus respectivas musas _¿Que iba a poder hacer él?_

No es que se considerará un adefesio o una persona fea, tan solo se encasilla en lo estándar, el japonés más típico que pudiera existir, exceptuando que quizás sus ojos sean un poco más claros y un tono rojizo según Leo, por lo demás... Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a él. No era delgado, al menos no como un modelo, apenas tenía el pecho y los brazos marcados, sus cachetes de ardilla y una retaguardia que más de un problema en el metro había dado; su cabello negro y estatura baja... Nada en él resaltaba.

—Puedes viajar, ver más gente a quedarte aquí metido pensando. A veces todo llega tan sólo de repente—sugería dando media vuelta y saliendo del estudio, lleno de manchas de pintura por todos lados.

Suspiro de nuevo, tal vez debía tomar en cuenta la opinión que su hermana estaba dando. Salir de Japón, observar gente diferente a la usual que circulaban en las aguas termales de su familia. Fue incluso más fácil hacerlo que pensarlo, si hay algo que agradece con creces en la vida era el apoyo de toda su familia, tenía dinero propio, pero siendo algo un poco salido del estándar, no estaba de más una ayuda. Un par de días en Tailandia habían dado como fruto una nueva amistad con un simpático moreno llamado Pichit Chulanont, que, aunque muy brillante, no era lo que buscaba, a pesar de que se tuvo que tomar unas 80 fotos con él. Suiza fue algo un poco más extraño, Christhope Giacometti era un poco más particular, aunque amigable pecaba de exceso de confianza en cuanto a espacio persona, _definitivamente no era él._ Italia, aunque tuvo la suerte de encontrarse a alguien tan amable como lo era Sala Crispino, su hermano Michelle no iba a dejar que ella fuera su musa aun si lo hubiera considerado.

Llego a su última opción, Rusia. Dudaba mucho que se encontrará su Musa en este país, siendo como era, la gente resultaba un poco... reacia en lo que a completa expresión respecta, no todos debían ser así, aunque seguramente la mayoría entraba en ese grupo. Tuvo oportunidad de visitar a Otabek y Yuri, contándoles su pequeña búsqueda.

—Siempre has sido muy expresivo en tus cuadros... Deberías buscar a alguien igual —opino Otabek tomando un poco del café que había ordeno, los tres en una pequeña cafetería.

—Conozco algunos modelos, puedo presentártelos si quieres —ofreció Yuri.

—no debe ser modelo necesariamente. Tan sólo...—suspira—...Se supone que sabré que es esa persona cuando la vea—su frustración artística ahora se volcaba en este momento. Si en Rusia no conseguía a su Musa, volvería a Japón a dar vueltas por la cama pensando en cómo quitar su maldito bloqueo.

De camino a su hotel se topó con un pequeño grupo de gente cuchicheando y corriendo a un edificio en específico. Dejemos claro que no tiene ni el más mínimo conocimiento de ruso, oído ni escrito, por lo que dejándose llevar por la curiosidad de que ocurría se integró a esa pequeña muchedumbre. El lugar era una pista de patinaje, algo oscura, pero con la iluminación natural que aun filtraba por las ventanas. Haciéndose paso llego hasta el frente de toda esa gente que grababa con su celular. Una vez ahí, viendo lo mismo que todos quedó sin aliento.

En la pista había un muchacho, calculaba que tendría unos 20 años, de extenso cabello plateado. Su elegancia y belleza a la hora de estar ahí en su danza libre de melodía era magistral, apoteósico e imposible de dejar de mirar. Por un lado, menos enfocado a lo técnico y mucho menos palpable, estaba toda esa maraña de sensaciones que transmitía a través de sus movimientos, _alegría, libertad y gozo absoluto por lo que hacía_ , sin importar que estuvieran mirándolo o no, patinaba porque lo _deseaba_ , porque _quería_ dejar fluir sus sentimientos más profundos y que llenaban su cuerpo. En una vuelta alcanzó a ver su rostro sonriente, sus ojos brillantes y azules rebosantes de vida feliz. _Debe, necesita y desea que él sea su Musa_.

Por un empujón que provino de más atrás se golpeó contra el muro y sus lentes cayeron a la pista, estando medio ciego e intentando alcanzar sus gafas no se percató en que él peli plata había parado de patinar, mirando en su dirección. El joven se acercó, deteniéndose y agachándose para tomar los lentes, al alzar la vista para entregárselos al pelinegro se quedó tan solo viéndolo.

 _Como si ambos sintieran exactamente la misma conexión._

 _—_ Gracias—logró decir, tomando sus lentes y poniéndoselos. Teniendo al peli plata en frente se creaba cierto problema _¿Cómo pedirle que se volviera su musa?_

—De nada—sonrió amable al adorable muchacho, para que negarlo la sola imagen que daba ese hombre lo impresiono, lo dejo maravillado y no sabía a qué se debía.

 _Uno estaba hipnotizado por el otro, gustosos de esa imagen recibida._

Pidiendo ayuda a Yuri para quedarse un par de días más en Rusia, puesto que no quería gastar más dinero pagano el hotel, se atrevió a ir de nuevo a la pista, con la enorme esperanza de que él peli plata se encontrara ahí. Con un enorme cuaderno de dibujo en mano, se aventuró, no había dejado de hacer bocetos y retratos flojos del ojiazul, su presencia tan sublime lo dejo atontado, necesitado de representarlo de la manera más bella que pudiera existir en el planeta, _su musa se lo merecía_.

— _Privet_ —el lápiz salió volando, siendo libre por el aire debido al susto que tuvo de escuchar a alguien que habló tras él. — _Izvinite za ispug_ —sonrió apenado.

—Lo lamento, pero no hablo ruso—informó en inglés, esperando que de esta manera pudiera comprenderlo. El peli plata hizo un pequeño círculo con su boca, sintiéndose un poco tonto por hablar directamente con su lengua materna al evidente extranjero.

—Siento haberte asustado—se disculpó y Yuuri sonrió negando suavemente para restar importancia al asunto. —Tu... ¿Viniste a verme o...? —preguntó con ilusión de que así fuese.

—Realmente si ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto tomando el lápiz del suelo y dejando su cuaderno en otro asiento de las tantas gradas que habían. El peli plata se sentó a su lado, hoy llevaba el cabello sujeto en una fuerte cola de caballo.

—Viktor Nikiforov, un gusto conocerlo señor...

—Katsuki Yuuri, no me digas señor, apenas tengo 21—pidió un poco apenado, Viktor tan solo amplio su sonrisa.

—Yuuri~ Esta bien... Pensé que eras más joven, tienes cara de niño—aseguro sin mala intención, causando un leve sonrojo en el japonés. —Tu-

—Sonara un poco extraño, pero quisiera pedirte un favor—el ruso ladeo la cabeza, curioso por lo que el de gafas diría —Necesito que seas mi Musa.

—Tu... ¿Musa? —alzo la ceja sin comprender que quería decir eso ¿Ser una musa? Hasta donde recordaba eso era lo que decían los artistas a la hora de explicar sus obras. Yuuri suspiro un nervioso, las manos estaban empezando a sudarle.

—Soy artista, uno... más o menos bueno —la humildad y él iban de la mano, ser presumido nunca se le dio bien, mucho menos con la autoestima por el puto suelo y desechando cuadros que para todos estaban bien y para él mal—Tengo un pequeño bloqueo y dentro de un mes y medio habrá una galería donde debo mostrar una gran obra, pero... Necesito algo en que inspirarme, una musa que me guíe para crear mi más grande pintura.

—Oh... vaya—estaba impresionado, era consciente de su particular apariencia, era llamativo para todos y más de uno había pedido que fuera su modelo para galerías de arte, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez en la que no sentía que lo estuviera buscando por su bello parecer.

Yuuri no aparentaba estar buscando una persona hermosa, lo podía sentir en como hablo explicando su problema, _quería crear una gran obra_ , la más grande hasta ahora, no mostrar una simple cara bonita y que todos lo olvidaran a los 5 minutos. Quería ver, quería apreciar de que sería capaz ese hombre, podía notarlo capaz pero inseguro, temeroso al error y en este momento a su rechazo, esta mezcla de matices que poseía era tan...

 _Hermosa._

—¿Puedo ver? —señaló el cuaderno de dibujo, Yuuri se lo dio tragando duro, apenas había hecho garabatos y si lo que el peli plata quería era ver que era capaz de lograr ahí, ya podía irse despidiendo de tenerlo como musa.

Lo tomo con cierta parsimonia, abriéndolo y maravillándose por lo que había. No estaban terminado, se notaba, sin embargo, la manera en que remarcaba lo que sentía cuando patino ayer era notorio en esos trazos, se sentía contento, identificado y halagado por el pequeño retrato, paso varias páginas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto era lo que hacía con poco tiempo y viéndolo una sola vez ¿Que sería capaz de lograr siendo _su Musa_? No existía motivo alguno por el cual negarse, esa gran obra que el japonés ansiaba hacer, _él anhelaba verla_.

—¿Y.… qué dices? —pregunto nervioso y moviéndose un poco inquieto en su lugar. Viktor cerro el cuaderno y lo miro aun sonriendo.

—Me encantaría ser tu Musa —el corazón de Yuuri se alboroto por la afirmación, la sorpresa debía ser muy evidente en su rostro—Espero que me muestres todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, Yuuri.

—Por supuesto que si—asintió algo apurado, no pensó que diría que sí, menos viendo lo que había hecho en ese cuaderno ¿Qué estaría pensando el peli plata para haber aceptado?

Ponerse de acuerdo fue muy sencillo, en realidad Viktor tenía 18 pero siendo mayor de edad podía salir del país sin ningún problema, siendo patinador artístico tenía tiempo libre además de practicar lo que haría en sus respectivas competencias. Ofreció darle una habitación en las aguas termales, también permitir que llevara a su perro pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en pintar, cerca había una pista de patinaje por lo que tenerlo en Japón no tendría problema alguno para su vida cotidiana, más allá de que no comprendería nada de la TV y buena parte de las personas alrededor.

Viktor parecía incluso más entusiasmado que Yuuri por esto, feliz de presentar a Makkachin y que su perro saltara a lamer cariñosamente al japonés. El viaje largo se vio compensado con extensas pláticas acerca de sus respectivas pasiones, Yuuri amando pintar mientras él amando patinar, ambos artistas y representando a su propia forma. Aprendió que Yuuri no podía vivir sin el apoyo de alguien más, ligeramente dependiente al pensamiento de los demás y temiendo no cumplir las expectativas puestas en él, _un miedo_ _profundo al fracaso._

Buscó fotos de sus pinturas, preparándose para lo que sería el futuro. Más de una gustaría poseer, lástima que en ese tiempo no tuviera dinero propio siquiera, adorando aquel enorme fondo marino, un pequeño cuadro de un caniche marrón muy parecido a Makkachin con la lengua afuera, retratos de mujeres elegantes con desdicha o, por el contrario, una felicidad infinita. Si aun siendo una foto de la pintura real podía captar cada emoción puesta en ellas _¿Cómo sería estar frente a una?_ Yuuri Katsuki era de todo menos un artista cualquiera.

En su mente tan solo estaba la misma escena repitiéndose una y otra vez, sin hartarse o tan siquiera cansarse de verla. Viktor patinando, moviéndose con soltura sobre el hielo, adorando hacerlo como si esto fuera su concepto de alegría y vida plena. Pondría todo su esfuerzo en representarlo tal como lo merece, como debía ser, no permitiría que toda la confianza que el peli plata depósito en él sea en vano.

 **...**

—Vaya... es enorme—dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, el estudio de Yuuri era una de las más grandes habitaciones de las aguas termales. Estaba al lado de la que sería su habitación por ese tiempo y la de Yuuri estaba contigua. El pelinegro tomo el enorme lienzo como pudo y lo giro, dejando que sea más alto. — ¿Porque lo giras? ¿No es más fácil hacerlo a lo largo?

—Para lo que tengo en mente no es lo más ideal —explicó simplemente, tomando algunos pinceles del suelo. Viktor observó de mejor manera el lugar, había múltiples lienzos en blanco en una esquina, un escritorio bastante grande con hojas y lápices junto a una pequeña lámpara.

—Y... ¿Que debo hacer? Me acuesto en un mueble haciendo cara de sueño, quedarme en una pose rara en lo que dibujar...—hablaba esperando que Yuuri respondiera, en su lugar recibió una especie de mueca de asco—¿Qué?

—De haber querido un modelo hubiera buscado y escogido a uno, no a un patinador—Viktor enrojeció un poco, eso era un tanto obvio, pero si así era ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? —Espera a que termine de arreglar un par de cosas y te digo que haremos. —hizo un puchero, mirando al pintor que seguía ordenando el lugar, un pequeño perro de caniche entro corriendo y ladrando, siendo seguido por Makkachin. —Vicchan, sabes que no puedes entrar aquí—lo tomo del suelo, haciendo mimitos al animal a pesar de estarlo regañando.

—Se llevaron muy bien pronto —sonrió al ver a Makkachin saltando en la pierna de Yuuri para que lo cargara, como si el japonés pudiera...

—A Vicchan le hacía falta un compañero de juegos—dio un beso en la cabeza del animal—Ahora, anda al jardin y no molestes mucho a Papa ¿Esta bien? —al dejarlo en el suelo y cual rayo veloz se fue. Un par de cosas mas e invito a Viktor para que se sentara en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, con una sabana blanca llena de manchas de pintura.

—Muy bien ¿Que tengo que hacer?—pregunto algo emocionado.

—Nada.

—¡¿Ah?!

—Realmente no tienes que hacer nada en especial, solo seguir tu vida cotidiana donde yo pueda verte, quizás mejor si patinas tal como cuando te vi la primera vez —explico algo escueto y Viktor ladeo la cabeza confuso.

¿Tan sólo seguir haciendo todo lo que hacia teniendo espectador? No era lo que tenía en mente, pensó que tal vez Yuuri iba a pedirle posar de alguna manera, tomar fotos para tener una idea... Aunque Yuuri es el experto, quien era él para contradecirlo, incluso podía ser beneficioso para él este tipo de formas. Entusiasmado fue a su habitación corriendo, sacando todos los trajes que había usado hasta ahora en sus competiciones, quería impresionarlo, lucir tan hermoso como debía siendo la Musa del pintor.

Yuuri tomo su cuaderno de dibujo algo nervioso, esperaba que Viktor no se molestara por lo que pidió y lo que haría, básicamente acosarlo dia y noche para ver cada expresión que pudiese demostrar. Su meta era encontrar la expresión y sentimientos que mas lo identificaran, que al ver ese cuadro cualquiera pueda sentir la esencia de Viktor Nikiforov ahí plasmada.

...

—No apartes la vista de mi—ordenó sonriente, mas que seguro de que podía impresionarlo. Yuuri asintió, teniendo el cuaderno abierto y lápiz en mano, la pista de hielo vacia favorecía su objetivo.

Yuuri admiraba a Viktor en silencio y sin demostrarlo más allá el ligero sobrino que se apoderaba de sus mejillas de tan solo verlo con ese traje negro, ligeramente translúcido y que permitía la vista a parte de su pecho. La rutina del peliplata dio inicio, dando todo de sí en pos al japonés. _Amor, Lujuria, Deseo, Pasión y Desenfreno_ era lo que transmitía, lo que quería transmitirle a Yuuri que lo miraba fijamente. ¿Porque deseaba que él o al para esa vorágine tan fuerte de sentimientos y deseos? No lo tenía en claro, aun así, no importaba, tan solo lo hacia, sintiéndose más completo que nunca por saber que el si llegaría a comprenderlo.

Los dos eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban.

Una vez terminado miró a Yuuri, no tan sólo dibujar en el cuaderno, la carencia de aplausos por su parte lo animó más que desilusionarlo. Supo que lo vio en todo momento, pudo sentir su mirada fija en su cuerpo. A paso presuroso salió de la pista, usando los protectores de la cuchilla y caminando hasta el. Siendo alguien con carencia de habilidad para dibujar, resultaba increíble para el lo rápido que Yuuri dibuja, sintiéndose halagado. por lo que había sido plasmado en aquella simple hoja de papel. El de gafas frunció el entrecejo y arrancó la hoja.

—Había quedado muy bien ¿Por qué lo arrugas? —pregunto tomando la hoja y volviéndola a su estado natural. Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello.

—Este mal, no va a funcionar porque no es lo que necesito...

—¿Que necesito? Patinare lo que quieras para que puedas hacerlo—afirmaba. Cumplir sus expectativas era su meta mas grande en este instante. Fuera lo que fuera, ser sensual, alegre, triste...

—Quiero que patines lo que tu desees, no intentar impresionarme, haz lo que tu desees—enfatizó y Viktor ladeo la cabeza con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Lo que resto de ese día lo pasaron hablando, Viktor meditaba con sumo cuidado lo que Yuuri había dicho ¿Lo que deseaba patinar? Pensó estarlo haciendo, quizás Yuuri había visto algo que el no pudo notar. Algo preocupado tomó un traje que hasta ahora no se había usado en ninguna competencia, arreglándose como consideraba luciría bien. El escenario era el mismo tan solo con diferencia en su ropa y cabello suelto, pues Yuuri estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición. Esta vez a pesar de sentir completa alegría por su absoluta atención, se concentró en lo suyo, en patinar.

En su cabeza se volvía imposible sacar una a una cada emoción o sensación que cruzaba por su mente y cuerpo. Alegría, libertad, gozo, elegancia, belleza... Se sentía como _**él,**_ no había otra manera de describirlo, tan solo era ser él en este momento donde el mundo a su alrededor se esfumó. Al final, sin embargo, algo lo lleno, mandando lejos cada emoción pasada, hacer esto lo hacia sentirse solo, tras finalizar repitió el proceso, acercarse a Yuuri, esta vez el japonés no se quedó sentado, sino que iba con el cuaderno caminando a la salida ¿Lo había conseguido? ¿Porque no le decía nada? Con prisa se cambio y guardo todo en el bolso donde llevaba sus pertenencias a la pista, corriendo hacia Yu-Topia, Yuuri caminaba muy rápido ahora que se fijaba.

—Hey, no puedes entrar—miro a Marie, luego a la puerta del estudio —Creeme, cuando tiene la idea en la cabeza es mejor no desconcentrarlo, probablemente se le olvide si entras ahí.

—Podría ignorarme—si tan concentrado estaba, ignorarlo no debería ser un problema.

—Eso haria con cualquiera, incluso conmigo, pero tú eres otra historia, espera a que salga y te permita pasar, es un poco tímido a la hora de que lo miren pintando—dijo como si fuera un secreto. Viktor se quedo fuera, mirando con odio aquella puerta corrediza, Makkachin y Vicchan a su lado.

La noche se hizo presente y con ella su cansancio, aún en su lugar, seguía esperando que el japonés saliera de ahí, tanto espero que el sueño lo venció durmiéndose ahí afuera como un perrito más. Salió un momento del estudio para ir a buscar café, era más o menos la una de la mañana y cuanto más pudiera hacer antes de caer cual peso muerto, mejor. Su camino se vio cortado al ver a Viktor durmiendo, del estudio tomó una de las sábanas más grandes y mullidas para ponersela encima, no tenia la fuerza para levantarlo, pero no quería que pescara un resfriado. Una vez cumplida su pequeña acción dio un beso en su frente.

—Gracias —sonrió al durmiente, volviendo al estudio sin buscar el café.

 **...**

—Yuuri ¿Puedo pasar? —se hartó de esperar, más que todo por darse cuenta de que el japonés si había salido del estudio. Los toquecitos a la puerta no recibieron respuesta. Abrió sin más, el gran lienzo ahora estaba blanco por la sabana que lo cubría, dudaba que estuviera ya terminado, tal vez lo cubrió para evitar chismosos -principalmente él-, al buscar al artista lo encontró acostado en el sofá, durmiendo profundamente.

Se acercó a él, acunclillandose para tenerlo frente a frente, sin sus lentes no parecía alguien tan serio y llámenlo loco si gustan, pero _jamás había visto a una persona tan bella._ No era alguien de rasgos resaltantes, pero aun con esa carencia resultaba tan bello. Yuuri abrió muy lentamente los ojos, sonriendo por ver a su musa frente a él, Viktor por su parte se acercó más, iniciando un beso calmado y lento que Yuuri lograba continuar. El ruso de manera impaciente se coco sobre él, aun sin cortar el beso mientras metía las manos por debajo de su ropa. Yuuri se ebria el tacto cariñoso de su musa en el, tomo sus manos para pararlo aun cuando el lo miraba algo frustrado.

—Aún no... —respondió a la interrogante que surcaba la cabeza del otro, Viktor sonrió suspirando tranquilo, quizás si fue un poco apresurado.

 **...**

—¿Por que me escogiste como tu musa? —faltaba un día para la galería, el cuadro ya hace mucho concluido, pero aún en incógnito para todos. Yuuri se había visto con una sobrecarga de inspiración, llevando ya 3 cuadros distintos únicamente de Viktor con diferentes ropas, posiciones y emociones plasmadas, unas obras de arte que ya se estaban vendiendo para dolor de Yuuri.

—Preferiría responder esa pregunta mañana cuando veas mi opus magna—sonrió suavemente, Viktor ladeó la cabeza, últimamente Yuuri sonreía más, quería atribuirse el mérito de esas sonrisas—Tengo miedo de que no cumpla las expectativas de todos ¿Sabes? De no haber logrado lo que me propuse.

— ¿Y eso que fue? —preguntó acercándose, juntando su frente con la de Yuuri.

—Eres mi Musa... Quería demostrar todo lo que tu eres, temo no haberlo logrado—respiraba el aliento del otro, mirándose más allá del cuerpo, atravesando el alma del otro con aquella mirada tan íntima.

—No debes temer por eso, como tu musa estoy seguro de que lo has logrado —el beso amoroso y pasional dio inicio, Yuuri paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Viktor, rodeando su cuello mientras el pelo plata tomaba la cintura del japonés jalando de él suavemente hasta tenerlo sobre su regazo.

El estudio era silencioso, esta vez, ese silencio era interrumpido por suspiros y jadeos complacidos, el ambiente siendo más caluroso por ambos cuerpos en su danza pecaminosa de unión.

* * *

Hoy no sabía por qué temblaba, si por los nervios o la emoción de mostrar su mayor obra, exhibir al mundo entero la mejor ilustración que haría de su musa, quizás era un poco exagerado al pensar que nunca haría algo mejor, conociéndose esta era la verdad absoluta. Todos estaban aglomerados para ver el cuadro central de aquella galería de arte. Viktor estaba ahí, esperando más ansioso que ninguno pues era a él quién tuvo con la intriga tanto tiempo.

Una vez fuera la tela que lo cubría hubo un silencio mínimamente prolongado hasta comenzar a aplaudir, el aire volvió a sus pulmones después de esto, los fotógrafos que cubrían el evento también estaban sacando fotos. Dirigió su mirada a Viktor, su expresión era un tanto… indescifrable para él.

No parecía feliz, tampoco triste, lucía como emocionado, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que cursaba por su mente. Por su lado, el peli plata sufría pequeños espasmos involuntarios junto a suaves temblores por todo su cuerpo, se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando sin motivo alguno para quienes lo rodeaban, en su mente cursaba un claro y muy marcado pensamiento.

 _¿Así era como Yuuri lo veía?_

Podrían tacharlo de egocéntrico pero el cuadro era tan hermoso, lo hacía pensar en lo mismo, de si realmente Yuuri lo veía como una persona tan bella, alegre y libre. El fondo en tonos pasteles, usando el traje de patinaje ¿Así se vio mientras patinaba? La sensación que llenaba todo su cuerpo era imposible de describir, viajando entre la felicidad y el amor, Yuuri lo miraba preocupado, pensando que lo había hecho mal a ojos del peli plata.

Viktor se acercó y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el japonés.

— ¿No es el del cuadro? —se escuchó decir entre la gente, Viktor volteo y Yuuri le dio un muy suave empujón.

—Él es mi Musa, Viktor Nikiforov—presentó sonriendo. Viktor tomo su mano y sonrió también, ya no estaba claro a quién se estaba fotografiando

…

— ¿Ya me dirás porque me escogiste como tu musa? —preguntó recostando la cabeza en la de Yuuri, el japonés sentado entre sus piernas y recostado en su pecho, las prendas por toda la habitación quedando únicamente en ropa interior, Yuuri se recostó más en él.

—Quería mostrar tu belleza al mundo más allá de la que todos ven, tus verdaderos sentimientos y esencia era lo que me esforcé en demostrar en aquel cuadro—los besos en la nuca lo hicieron suspirar. Rápidamente acabó de nuevo con la espalda en la cama, él peli plata sobre él, con el cabello escurriéndose por uno de sus hombros. — ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó sonriendo suavemente, dando la hermosa vista que Viktor adoraba, Yuuri sin lentes, expuesto por completo a él…

—Me encanto—dijo para luego comenzar un beso hambriento.

Yuuri se dejaba guiar por su musa, como hizo desde el primer momento, aferrándose a sus brazos, aquellos que tampoco tenían pensado dejarlo caer bajo ningún concepto. Unir sus cuerpos aun empezaba incomodo, no había cómo cambiarlo, ser llenado con tanto cariño por su Musa era algo que no quería perder por nada del mundo. Dejándose envolver por el brillo cegador que desprendía.

Se movía con cuidado, queriendo que Yuuri disfrutara tanto o más que él, como una manera de agradecerle que lo plasmara como la persona más bella del mundo, _de su mundo,_ era del todo imposible describir como se sentía por ello, quería más, como si eso fuera posible, ser más amado por quien se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, ser su todo tal como él lo era en su alma.

 ** _…_**

El tiempo del GPF se acercaba, ambos estaban conscientes de que estarían un buen tiempo separados, era algo que vendría más temprano que tarde para ambos, Yuuri no quería que se fuera, quería seguir pintando teniéndolo de espectador, llegó a tomarle gusto a ser visto mientras Viktor lo miraba, llegando a hablar con él por momentos.

Ni que mencionar el intento de pintura corporal, Lightning se hubiera retorcido de iras si hubiera visto como terminaron los dos. Tras una noche bastante extensa de darse el cariño que no se darían en ese tiempo que Viktor andaría de país en país, él peli plata se había puesto un tanto… extraño.

— ¿Por qué no duermes? —preguntó al verlo sentado en el borde la cama casi mirando a la ventana.

—Estaba pensando que… Si yo soy tu musa…

—Aja—esperaba que continuara, quedo en un silencio algo prolongado.

— ¿Qué harás mientras no estoy?

—Vivir del recuerdo—se burló un poco—Solo será por un tiempo, cuando hayas terminado volverás y con eso puedo estar tranquilo.

—Ya…

—Además… Si nadie pinta todo lo que puedas demostrar dentro y fuera del hielo ¿Quién lo hará? Mi Musa es la más bella y compleja de todas, será difícil abarcar cada emoción y expresión que puedas tener, es como un nuevo reto de vida.

—Si tu plasmas mi belleza… ¿Quién plasmara la tuya? —Yuuri abrió los ojos visiblemente confundido y sorprendido en partes iguales—Eso que nadie ve, por lo que te ven como un simple japonés más…

— _Viktya,_ la musa eres tú, no debes confundir los papeles. Estamos tan juntos que me ves como algo que no soy y que tú crees. Quién brilla, enamora y atrae en esta habitación es quién se expresa a través del patinaje, no quién se queda todo un día dentro de un estudio pintando su mayor obsesión—rió apoyándose en la espalda arañada del peli plata.

—Quizás es algo de ti que ni tú conoces—se dio la vuelta, agarrando el rostro de Yuuri—Una belleza que sobrepasa la física, pero tú no quieres ver, tampoco la quieres mostrar.

—Ahora sí que me gustaría entender de qué hablas—acaricio una de las manos que tomaba su rostro—No hay nada que mostrar y si solo tú la vez tampoco esta tan mal.

Viktor suspiro, dando un beso en los labios del japonés y resignándose a dormir aun cuando tenía este pensamiento rondando en su mente.

El GPF fue genial, gano primer lugar y esperaba que Yuuri lo haya visto desde la televisión, que haya captado cada emoción que transmitió a lo largo de la temporada, ir a Yu-Topia y ver lo que ha hecho en todo ese tiempo.

Volvió cuál cachorro emocionado, llevando en su maleta la medalla para enseñársela a Yuuri, quizás tomarle una foto con ella puesta. Su aliento y alegría se rompieron en menos de un segundo al fijarse en algo, _Yuuri estaba pintando a alguien más._ No lo conocía, era muy alto y de piel pálido con ojos dorados, Yuuri estaba riendo con él, riendo como solo lo hacía cuando estaba él ¿Por qué?

Se supone que él era su musa, su única Musa, irremplazable y que no podía cambiar por nadie más por más bello o exótico que se viera. Dio unos pasos atrás, silencioso y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí ¿Lo había decepcionado? ¿Lo había hecho mal? _¿Por qué Yuuri pintó a alguien más que no era él?_

Giro en dirección a la entrada al jardín, había escuchado ladrar a Vicchan y a otro perro, supuso que Makkachin.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Des al notarlo distraído de repente.

—No, solo que creí que _Viktya_ había vuelto.

—Oh, tu Musa. Ciertamente se nota que ustedes dos compaginan mucho—sonrió— ¿Volverá esta semana?

—Si—salto emocionado—Hice muchos cuadros de el por la temporada que gano, solo espero que le gusten

—Yo espero que a Leo le guste esto ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es convencerlo? —hizo un ligero gesto de frustración—Tener un cuadro mío de esta manera en la casa, se nota que es necio.

—Sabes que te adora con toda su alma, es normal que quiera verte hasta en una pintura—dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

—Siento que no estabas del todo cómodo al hacerlo.

—Me acostumbre a Viktor, pintar a alguien más es un poco extraño, pero ustedes son casi familia, no cumplir un favor así es un poco cruel ¿No te parece?

—Leo va a tener que pagar por esto—Yuuri rio por como hablo el oji dorado.

Una vez terminado el cuadro se lo entrego, tan solo fue un pequeño pedido para unos amigos y que no veía como mayor problema, después de todos Leo había hecho una pequeña figura de Vicchan que aun ocupaba su escritorio en su cuarto, ese que ya nunca usaba por dormir donde Viktya había estado.

 _Un mes_ , Viktor no volvía, no respondía a sus llamadas, no daba señales de vida a _él_ que seguía esperándolo, Vicchan también lucia desanimado por estar sin su compañero de juegos. _Dos meses_ , entrevistas por el GPF, múltiples artículos en revistas normales y de deportes, _ni una señal de que volvería,_ el número de celular había sido cambiado, también el de teléfono fijo ¿Acaso ya no quería ser más su musa?

 _Un año_ , Marie insistía en que dejara de pintarlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Parecía que el mundo tenía Manía en mostrárselo en todos lados, desde la televisión hasta anuncios de marcas deportivas entre otros ¿Y alguna señal de volver? _En lo absoluto,_ casi como si no se conocieran.

Había llorado muchas veces, se sentía perdido _¿Por qué lo abandonó?_ ¿Qué hizo para que se molestara? No estaba más que día tras día haciendo cuadros de él, de su musa, una admiración que se había vuelto casi obsesiva. Muchos de esos cuadros acaban en galerías y subastas vendiéndose en grandes sumas de dineros, algunos a fanáticos de Viktor, otros a los que encantaba el aire que daba el retrato.

¿Qué era este aire? Simple anhelo de que quién estaba ahí plasmado estuviera a su lado, mostrando más de sí para poderlo pintar, poderlo plasmar de mejor manera si es que eso era lo que hizo mal. Hablar, verse, _algo_ ¿Tanto era pedir al menos una explicación de porqué lo abandonaba de esta manera tan cruel y sin explicación? Tal parecía que sí.

 _Segundo año,_ supuestamente se había descuidado mucho, no veía nada que no hubiera hecho antes, lo único diferente es que había dejado de salir de casa, seguía acostándose tarde pintando, el cabello ahora medianamente largo debía mantenerse con una pequeña coleta para que no molestara. Sus cuadros ahora deformados a la sombra de lo que fueron los anteriores, lejos de colores vivos y alegres dando paso a una larga fila de imágenes tristes, oscuras y que fascinaban a los más excéntricos, los que admiraban lo más oscuro y triste.

No sabía porque, quería volver a pintar como antes pero no podía, no salía, esa no era su musa, un simple recuerdo de antaño a la cual ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver en la televisión, _lo quería de vuelta, lo necesitaba_. ¿Desde cuándo sus lágrimas llegaban a mezclarse con la pintura?

—Yuuri… tal vez debería buscar a otra musa—sugería Mari, viendo el enorme cuadro ya terminado—Alguien que… sea únicamente eso.

—No quiero—negó rápidamente en un suspiro, tomando el lienzo y dejándolo en una esquina _, junto a todos los demás ya listos_.

—No ha vuelto en dos años ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Debes superarlo, quizás tan solo decidió que no era lo suyo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero, no lo voy a hacer—la miro gélido, tomando un lienzo en blanco y colocándolo, buscando con la mirada los pinceles que necesitaría—Se acabó la pintura azul.

— ¿Te sorprende?

—Necesito más.

—No iré a comprarla si lo volverás a pintar a él, entiende que me duele verte así ¿Qué paso con lo que querías mostrar en tus pinturas?

—Lo hago

— ¿Ah? —lo miró algo asustada.

—Sin mi musa me estoy muriendo ¿No se nota? —sonrió algo torcido, Mari se dio media vuelta y salió del estudio incapaz de responder, _pues era verdad_ , cada cuadro era más triste y gélido que el anterior, remarcando el dolor del abandono que estaba sufriendo su pintor.

Pasado un rato y darse cuenta de que Marie no iría a comprar la pintura se arregló un poco, poniéndose el abrigo más grueso que tenía pues hacía un frío de espanto en Hasetsu, se notaba que ya era invierno.

—Viéndolo ahora en retrospectiva, nunca te vi en la nieve, te ves muy bien ¿Sabes? —alzó la mirada, fijándose en quién hablo.

 _Su musa_ estabas ahí de pie, con un abrigo puesto, una maleta a su lado y Makkachin meneando la cola. Tan solo estaba ahí de pie, _sonriendo como si nada_ , como si no se hubiera desaparecido por dos años completos, ignorándolo de la manera más literal posible y haciéndole pensar que era tan solo un recuerdo en el olvido. Sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, _herido._

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras? —su cabello ahora corto, estaba más alto, sus rasgos más aniñados desaparecieron ¿Tanto tiempo metido en sus recuerdos con él habían impedido pensar en que cambiaría al crecer? Viktor se acercó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, como antes, como cuando prometió que volvería apenas terminara el GPF. Como si lo quemara se apartó, mirándolo rencoroso, pero por sobre todo _dolido._ —Yuuri

—¿Porque vuelves ahora? —preguntó en tono pañoso, moqueando y dejando sus lágrimas fluir a borbotones, ya que iba a importar que lo mirara llorando, no existía manera de esconder lo traicionado que se sentía. — ¿Por qué siquiera volviste?

—Soy tu Musa, debía volver—afirmó sonriendo.

—La musa que me abandonó por dos años sin decir ni una palabra de por qué o a dónde, discúlpame por informarte que _Mi musa está muerta_ —pasó a su lado, con intenciones de ir a comprar la maldita pintura azul y volver a su estudio, quizás a ahogarse en su lágrima de nuevo o tragarse toda la pintura que encontrará, lo que pasara por su mente primero.

— ¿Y ser reemplazado sin ninguna explicación te parece poco?

— ¿Reemplazarte yo? ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que me he estado muriendo poco a poco preguntándome porque me abandonaste? Sabía que no hacía suficiente, pero… ¿Por qué? —preguntó viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Yo sí volví del GPF hace dos años, pero tú estabas pintando a otro hombre, a otra _Musa_ ¿También estaba con él? —Se podía notar la tristeza en sus palabras. No había pensado en volver precisamente este año, se había vuelto un obseso a practicar, _para ser más perfecto, más elegante, más hermoso_ y Yuuri lo viera como su _Musa_ de nuevo, cortar el cabello antes largo formó parte de todo este proceso. —Prometiste pintarme solo a mí y lo estabas haciendo con otro hombre.

—Te largaste… por dos años… ¿¡SOLO POR ESO!? —lo miraba incrédulo— ¿En Serio me viste capaz de reemplazarte por alguien más? ¿Tan a la ligera te tomas lo que siento por ti? —el dolor parecía aumentar de ser posible.

—Si soy tu musa ¿Por qué pintar a alguien más si no es para reemplazarme? —ambos estaban heridos por lo que parecía un simple malentendido de parte del peli plata, que por mal interpretar no permitió la explicación de que pasó ese día. —Debía ser mejor, volverme la mejor musa que puedas tener.

— ¿Para qué? ¿No te bastaba con lo hermoso que ya eras para mí? —Viktor bajo un poco la mirada—Tú eras mi perfección, te volviste mi todo, pero no te fue suficiente—sollozo. Viktor se acercó y lo envolvió en sus brazos, seguía cabiendo tan bien como antes, encajando tan bien contra su pecho, la única diferencia notable era el cabello ligeramente más largo, _irónico._

—Déjame mostrarte que he mejorado, que ahora soy capaz de mostrar algo mucho más grande y hermoso que antes ¿Si? —pidió ladeando la cabeza suavemente. Yuuri tan solo se aferró a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 **…**

Hace mucho que no iba a la pista, se llegaba sentir tan nostálgico estar ahí de nuevo. Vio a Viktor llegar hasta el centro de la pista, usando un traje en tonos rosa y fucsia finalizando en negro. La música comenzó, una bella ópera italiana.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de nueva cuenta por sus ojos, Viktor patinando más perfecto de lo que alguna vez lo hizo, demostrando lo más profundo de sus sentimientos mientras danzaba elegantemente sobre la resbaladiza superficie. Viktor se notaba feliz de estar dedicando esa coreografía a su adorado artista, al que amaba dar inspiración, ser su _musa,_ ser su foco irremplazable de fijación y obsesión.

Finalizó tan artístico como empezó, viendo a Yuuri llorando sin saber muy bien el porqué, pero no importaba en ese momento, había podido demostrarle que no lo había abandonado por gusto, que no lo había olvidado en lo más mínimo durante este tiempo.

Porque al final, Yuuri se había vuelto _su musa._

 ** _…_**

—Entonces era para un favor… ahora me haces sentir muy tonto ¿Sabias? —rio suavemente, Yuuri se estaba negando a dejar de abrazarlo, aún cuando ya habían hecho de todo sobre esa cama que tanto había extrañado.

—Debiste preguntarme.

—Lo sé, es que… no sé—se contradijo— se me subió un poco a la cabeza, enserio pensé que me cambiarías por él.

—Es Musa de Leo, además no es precisamente mi gusto a nivel personal—rio aferrándose a Viktor.

—Sabes, quería preguntarte si- te dormiste—suspiro divertido. Acariciaba los ahora largos cabellos del japonés, se veía mucho más adorable de esta manera.

En estos momentos se consideraba una mala persona, una muy cruel por la satisfacción que le dio ver el montón de cuadros que Yuuri había hecho de él; esta satisfacción duraba relativamente poco por lo que cada pintura transmitía _tristeza, desolación, dolor, abandono._ Dio un beso en la cabeza del japonés, no lo volvería a dejar, jamás, seguiría siendo su musa a toda honra y aquella pequeña cajita de terciopelo en su maleta podía esperar.

Después de tanto tiempo lleno de sueños inquietos podía dormir tranquilo, abrazando a su mus tan fuerte como pudiera, más que su _Musa_ , Viktor ahora era su todo, describir con palabras todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que necesitaba de él… tardaría siglos en terminar. Lo más importante es que, esta vez, no permitiría que su Musa se apartara y aun si tenía que viajar con él hasta el fin del mundo se quedaría a su lado.

Porque, su vida ahora se resumía a _Viktor Nikiforov_ , su brillante obsesión, esa que todos querían pero que él se encargó de robar al mundo.

 **Extra**

— ¿Y eso de que es? —preguntó curioso, Yuuri hacia un buen rato de haber llegado a su departamento en Rusia -porque si, lo arrastró consigo a Rusia, aunque el japonés parecía muy gustoso de ir con él-, se quedaba encerrado en su nuevo estudio, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pintado.

—Me di cuenta de que no he hecho ningún cuadro tuyo con el cabello corto y mucho menos demostrando _Stay Close to Me_ así que—quito la sabana, tenía unas cuantas gotas de pintura en el rostro, ropa y cuello—Creí que hacer esto era buena idea.

Viktor abrió la boca sonriendo, emocionado cual niño de 5 años al recibir un juguete, el lienzo era grande, muy grande. En él además de estar el con ciertos ajustes en su traje estaba Yuuri, era la primera vez que lo veía pintarse a sí mismo, con el cabello hacia atrás y sin gafas, ambos patinando con el mismo traje exceptuando que el que usaba el japonés era en tonos azules.

— ¡ES PERFECTO! —exclamó—Tengo que ponerlo en el living y luego tomar una foto para el Instagram.

— ¿Qué? No, ahí todo el mundo lo verá—se puso colorado, hacer eso había necesitado de todas sus fuerzas y ver cómo se veía mejor, si con lentes o sin ellos, cabello peinado o despeinado, muchas horas invertidas en el puto baño para investigar.

—Es la idea, imagínate si patinaras… Debo enseñarte, mandare a hacer un traje para ti justo como este ¿Donde deje los clavos? —dejó la pintura sobre uno de los muebles, fuera del alcance de sus cachorros—Cuando vengan a visitarnos deben verlo y también todos, verán lo bello que es y dibuja mi pareja.

— ¡NO! —quisquilla apenado, si fuera solo de Viktor no existiría problema alguno, él era la musa, en cambio ahora estaba el metido ahí, siendo el pintor ¿¡Cómo le pedía aceptarlo!? —Viktor por favor…

—Comprar los patines, ropa deportiva… Oh, una corona de flores, debo intentar hacer una para probártela y ver que tal—estaba metido en su propio mundo, ahora Yuuri lamentaba mucho haber hecho ese cuadro. Aunque mirándolo bien… No estaría tan mal tener los dos ese traje y tomar una foto.


End file.
